Battle BDaman Crossover
by l'envoi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] When worlds collide, what would become of it? I bet it would be something like this. :: R&R please! ::
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Battle B-Daman Crossover  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Yamato, Gray, Terry, Bull, Liena, Enjyu, Clara and a short appearance of Mie  
**Mood:** Happiness  
**Word Count:** 318  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Battle B-Daman. I still wonder why I have to put this in all my FanFics or whatever I make related to Battle B-Daman though. -thinks- Don't answer that though. :P  
**Author's Notes:** I redid this story and I made it script form, because, because. :P Anyway, if there are any other people you can read from the story, their appearance and introduction will be in italicized parenthesizes, and thoughts are also italicized. This isn't going to be written formally though. This is humor anyway.:P

Clara: _(is kinda evil and is wearing all black) _–walks into the Mie's Cat Café, then sighs-

Liena: -walks to Clara- Well, hello there! Welcome to Mie's Cat Café! Would you like to order anything?

Clara: -just sighs and doesn't talk, which creates an awkward silence-

Yamato: -jumps unto the counter and purrs, while holding Gray's hat-

Bull, Gray, Enjyu and Terry: -chases Yamato-

Mie: -shouts- Yamato, get off that counter! Can't you see we have a customer? I'm sorry about that. Did my son trouble you?

Clara: -smiles- No at all, but please try to keep him under control.

Gray: Yamato, give me back my hat!

Yamato: NO!

Gray: -growls- Terry, could you stab him for me, please?

Terry: -sighs- Sorry, laddie, but I can't stab my honor.

Gray: -is stunned, then sighs- You've been talking a lot about honor ever since you stole Yamato's sardine sandwich.

Yamato: -puffs out his cheeks- That was a delicious sandwich. I made it with love, compassion and…

Bull: …sardines.

Liena: -smiles, then looks at Clara- Oh! I forgot to ask. What is your name?

Clara: Who me? I'm Clara.

Bull: -looks around- Who said Clara?

Yamato: _Why does she wear black like that?_

Terry: -is confused-

Enjyu: -laughs evilly- I like her.

Gray: Only you say that. When she wear black, it scares me. A lot.

Clara: -devilish laugh- Good.

Everyone: -is scared-

Gray: -sweatdrop forms- Liena, your new friend is creeping me out.

Liena: Yeah, I know, but I like her. -smiles-

---

Liena: -sighs- Where's Clara? She's been gone for a month. I wonder where she is.

Yamato: -jumps unto the counter, and beckons- Forget about her. I don't think she would come back anyway.

Liena: -cries- Would you forget about a friend, Yamato?

Yamato: -raises pointer finger up, gets ready to talk, but Liena interrupts him-

Liena: I didn't think so. –drags them all into a portal-


	2. Chapter 2

**tttaTitle:** Battle B-Daman Crossover  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Yamato, Gray, Terry, Bull, Liena, Enjyu, Clara and a short appearance of Mie  
**Mood:** Happiness  
**Word Count:** 318  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Battle B-Daman. I still wonder why I have to put this in all my FanFics or whatever I make related to Battle B-Daman though. -thinks- Don't answer that though. :P  
**Author's Notes:** Yes, I continue to redo. :P Don't forget to review, because if not, I WILL STOP MAKING THIS FANFIC:K You just didn't here that. –shifty eyes- Oh yeah, and Candy is me.

-In the Human World-

Candy: _(is cheerful, intelligent and sometimes annoying and is wearing a striped shirt and skirt, which is her school uniform) _Ah! It feels good to be alive!

Clara: -sneers- No, it isn't! We have to go to school!

Candy: Awww…Come on, Clara! School isn't that bad! And look at all these school awards I have! –shows Clara all her awards- Would you rather be dead?

Clara: -glares at Candy- Well, yeah. Or kill someone. Yeah. I think I'd like killing someone better.

Candy: -expression is like this: O.o- I'll just stay away from you for a while. –walks away-

Bianca: _(is sarcastic, but an enjoyable person to be with, and is wearing a uniform) –_walks towards Clara-Hi Clara!

Clara: Hi, Bianca.

Bianca: -smiles- Nice day, isn't it?

Clara: -sighs- Candy just said that and I will tell you the same thing I told her: I'd rather be dead or kill someone today. It's too nice and sunny. –shivers after saying 'nice and sunny'-

Bianca: -smirks- I'll remind you about Enjyu and Kain.

Clara: -growls- Will you just stop it, Bianca? I want today to be gloomy and unhappy.

Bianca: -chuckles- sarcasticOk, don't let me stop you/sarcastic –walks away-

Clara: -lies back- Ah. Darkness.

Bea: _(is perky and somewhat crazy and is wearing a uniform) _–walks by- Hello, Clara!

Clara: -sigh- Darkness over. What are you doing here?

Bea: Bianca and Candy told me to check up on you.

Clara: -is getting ticked off- I don't want your buck-toothed happiness here right now, Bea. I'm being gloomy and dark.

Bea: Aren't you always? Anyway, I'm gonna take my 'buck-toothed happiness' somewhere else.

Clara: Man! They're ruining my gloomy day. I'm so happy that…

Liena, Gray, Yamato, Terry, Bull and Enjyu: -jump out of the portal-

Liena: -shouts- CLARA!

Clara: …that I can almost here Liena calling me. But that's absurd, because she's an anime and she can't go to my school.

Yamato: -smiles- Hello, Clara!

Clara: -sighs- And I can also hear that hideous Yamato too.

Yamato: -anime vein forms- WHO YOU CALLING HIDEOUS?

Clara: -screams, then punches him-

Yamato: Ow. –rubs where his nose should be, but since he has no visible nose, he just rubs that part-

Terry: -goes to Yamato- Are you alright, laddie?

Yamato: Yeah, I'm fine. But who knew that girls could punch so hard?

Gray: Well, I do. Since Liena hits me all the time.

Liena: -punches Gray, while having an anime vein on her forehead-

Clara: WHOA! I guess going to the B-DaWorld wasn't a dream after all.

Bull: -sighs- Why did you think that it was a dream anyway?

Clara: Well, I Well, I have loads of weird dreams about anime characters so I'm…wait a minute! This must be a dream! Poke me with your sword, Terry.

Yamato: -cheers- Do it, Terry!

Terry: -sighs- Alright, but I'm warning ya, this isn't a dream.

Clara: Poke me first.

Terry: -sighs- Alright. –pokes Clara in the arm really hard with his sword-

Clara: OW! –rubs her arm-

Terry: I told you that it would hurt.

Candy: Well, hi there, Clara! You're always done being all emo by this time so I though I would drop by and…-stares at the Battle B-Daman characters, then rubs her eyes- I need to sit down. –sits down on the pavement- Boy, I've been watching too much TV.

Clara: No, Candy! They're real! –points at them-

Candy: -raises her eyebrow- You have some serious issues, you know, Clara.

Clara: Yes I do, but that is not what I mean! They're REAL! Watch this! –traps Yamato in a headlock- Come on, touch him!  
Candy: -touches Yamato- Oh my gosh! It's real!

Clara: I told you!

Candy and Clara: -start arguing-

Terry: -interrupts- Okay, lassies. Alright, we're real. Will both of you just let go off Yamato and listen for a while?

Candy: Ok. But first, Bianca, Bea and Alina need to be here.

Gray: Who are they?

Candy: -smirks- You'll find out very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Battle B-Daman Crossover  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Yamato, Gray, Terry, Bull, Liena, Enjyu, Clara, Candy, Bianca, Bea, Alina  
**Mood:** Happiness  
**Word Count:** 318  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Battle B-Daman. I still wonder why I have to put this in all my FanFics or whatever I make related to Battle B-Daman though. -thinks- Don't answer that though. :P  
**Author's Notes:** Yes, I continue to redo. :P Don't forget to review, because if not, I WILL STOP MAKING THIS FANFIC:K You just didn't here that. –shifty eyes- Oh yeah, and Candy is me.

Candy: Come on, Bianca. I'm not crazy!

Clara: Uhm… Ja… er… I mean Candy, would you please define 'not' for me again.

Candy: Ha ha. Very funny, Clara.

Clara: growls

Under Construction. Just did this to show my friend how to upload stuff on FanFic. XD


End file.
